Conventionally, in a current sensor that includes an annular core member wound by an excitation coil and a detection coil, a signal level, detected in a detection coil side in which an excitation signal is received, changes due to a signal level of a current to be detected that passes through the annular region of the core member. The current to be detected is generally specified (detected) based on the change (see Patent Document 1).